Heavy Lies The Crown
by BossNQueen
Summary: Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks have a seemingly endless rivalry, which the Queen reignites tenfold during an unexpected visit to Monday Night Raw to poke at The Boss and her wounded ego. From there on frustrated attraction unfolds. WARNING: g!p Charlotte, mature content beyond this point.
1. Tension Rising

The last few weeks of Sasha's life had been utter hell on earth, she hated it; constantly losing to Asuka. It defied everything she had ever thought about herself, because no matter how hard she trained and how vigorously she fought she still struggled to close the gap between herself and the Empress of Tomorrow. Her match had finished some minutes ago and there she was, nursing an icepack to the back of her neck pathetically. Her brown eyes held a glimmer of frustration as she sat alone on the wooden bench, only her shadow keeping her company in the women's locker room. Her phone lit up for the dozenth time, _great,_ yet another message of support from her friends and family, honestly by this point it only poured salt into the wound.

Sasha's already horrid night suddenly got a whole lot worse as a slow clap broke the silence, she squinted her eyes and brought a questionable frown to the door.

" _Bravo_ ," Charlotte's patronizing voice oozed behind her wolfish grin, "is it just my imagination or have you forgotten how to fight?"

Tension mounted instantly between the pair.

Despite the draft separating them to different shows it didn't change their bad blood, nothing could. The Boss fumed, chest already rising just that little bit harder now that she had the Queen in her sights. She gripped onto the pack on her neck so tightly that the ice could be heard crushing from across the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded angrily. "Last time I checked you got booted to Smackdown."

"Calm your blood pressure Boss," the blonde waved off Sasha's tantrum like swatting a fly, "we don't want you throwing out a muscle, Asuka has already done too much of that for you."

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!" The purple haired girl sprung up with surprising speed and launched her icepack to the floor, daring Charlotte to push her further.

The tall blonde responded with a smile of confidence, suddenly squaring her shoulders and holding her head high as she stepped forward. Did she fear Sasha Banks of all people? Hardly. The girl was like a tiny pest that had outlived its worth many times over. Charlotte stopped in front of her, staring her down, so close that she could feel each angry huff of breath. It was delicious, knowing that she could press on her buttons so effortlessly. "And you'll do what? Lay down some 'gangsta lingo' and tell me how you are going to show me why you're The Boss? Please. Been there, done that." She held herself strongly and allowed her green eyes to scan down Sasha's body, purposely letting her gaze linger in some areas longer than needed. "It's hard to believe that you are the same girl I made history with and now look at you... how pathetic. It's an embarrassment really."

That did the trick.

Sasha lashed out furiously and swung her fist to Charlotte's jaw. Charlotte, who easily caught her by the wrist, shoved her sharply against the lockers. The metal clanked together loudly and the Boss groaned after going face first into one of the doors. The blonde had her. She felt her weight loom into her heavily from behind, keeping her pinned to the locker. The Queen grappled Sasha's wrists and forced them high above her head, she pressed into her tightly, bearing into her back.

"I swear to god if you don't let me go right now..." Sasha's was seething, she didn't appreciate how uncomfortable it was being held into the lockers while Charlotte Flair was breathing down the back of her neck. She struggled hard, jerking and tugging wildly at her hands, but the blonde's grip only tightened. "I'm serious Charlotte, you are dead meat!"

"Am I?" The blonde chuckled deeply and nestled her face behind Sasha's ear. "Tall words for such a small girl. Don't you ever tire of trying to act bigger than you actually are?"

The Boss growled, goosebumps rose when Charlotte's breath bounced into the shell of her ear, she felt a tingle shoot along her spine and began working twice as hard to throw the damn woman from her. She tried headbutting - not enough space. She tried kicking at the blonde's shins - not enough space. Sasha was thrashing.

The thrashing had Charlotte laughing at first... until the brash grinding from Sasha's ass spurred a twitch in her pants. Then she was left with a look of horror (thankful that the Boss couldn't see her face) she lost her focus and gasped when the girl almost slipped her hands free. The Queen's brain was barreling in panic, Sasha was rubbing back against her without the slightest clue of what she was actually doing. The friction alone was...

 _Twitch._

No, no, **no!** She was not getting a hard on because of Sasha Banks, just no! She was not responding to the sway of Sasha's stupid hips and the grind of Sasha's stupid ass and those stupid grunts she kept making whenever she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere closer to freedom. "Will you stop that already?!" Charlotte blurted, without conscious thought. She felt an unplanned swell growing in her pants, all of the blood traveling down south as she panted harshly into the Boss' neck. "Sasha, stop it!"

"You stop it!" Sasha argued, just for the sake of it. Though she didn't know what she was actually contesting until she realized that she had a rock hard erection pushing against her ass. The shock made her stop. Sometimes she forgot what Charlotte sported between her thighs, she had known about it ever since their bff saga back at NXT, though it hadn't been an easy secret to pull from her.

Both women were sweaty and flushed; hearts racing.

"Charlotte..." The Boss controlled the shake in her voice and stilled completely, now pressing her forehead into the cool metal of the locker door.

The blonde didn't answer, her brows furrowed almost painfully at the stab of arousal in her groin. Her face was pushing against the nape of Sasha's neck, she tried not to think about how it would feel to be stuffed deeply inside of-

"Charlotte!" Sasha barked again, sounding agitated. "Can you try not to dry fuck me against Bayley's locker!"

Suddenly the Queen crashed out of the gutter and into reality. "Don't flatter yourself Sasha." She sneered and quickly let go of the smaller female, striding beyond arms reach from her, her cheeks were red, but she appreciated that the Boss was giving her attitude to defuse how mortifying the situation actually was. "I'd rather relinquish my title to Lana."

As Sasha finally turned she couldn't help but let her eyes fall to the impressive tent that the blonde was pitching in her pants, she could tell that it put most of the men to shame even from here. "Funny, is that why you've 'Flaired' up right now?" The Boss smirked dryly and felt a buzz of triumph at the flash of rage in Charlotte's pretty green eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Ouch, did I touch a nerve?" Sasha moved in, relishing that the blonde was too stubborn to ever back away from her. Charlotte looked like she was about to commit murder. "Or maybe you came here because you want to be my consolation prize. That's it, right?" In a flash she reached out and grabbed the blonde's crotch.

Charlotte gave a strangled noise and quickly held onto Sasha's tanned arms, eyes blowing wide in shock. "Sash-AH!" Her voice cracked when the Boss squeezed at her thick shaft, palming her over her slacks. The Queen's brain had officially broken, she gave a heavy noise in her throat and stared at the petite female through smoky eyes. Jesus Christ, Sasha's hand felt amazing, it was all she could do to resist bucking forward.

"What?" Sasha batted her eyelashes innocently. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it... you... me... how it would feel... the things I would let you do to me..." She teased Charlotte's cock with a greedy squeeze. "...the things I would do to you..."

"...Sasha... what..." Charlotte whispered urgently, digging her nails into the Boss' toned biceps. "What are you d-doing?" Now she felt like the pathetic one, her eyelids were droopy.

"You tell me." She purred.

"You... you're screwing with my head..." The Queen gritted her teeth, trying to make sense against the constant ministrations of Sasha's possessive hand. She didn't want her to stop and she hated it, she imagined some of these 'things' that the girl would let her do to her and she almost lost it.

Sasha heard voices in the hallway outside and abruptly pulled back, leaning down, lifting up the pack from the floor and shoving it to Charlotte's crotch. "Here, put some ice on it... _Queen._ " She cast a devilish wink at the blonde and walked past her, making her exit from the locker room with a new sense of victory that she couldn't find in the ring.

A flabbergasted Charlotte was left standing in the center of the room awash in discomfort with the erection she was left with, this was just another reminder that she truly did hate Sasha Banks.

* * *

So yeah, I took a shot in the dark with these two. Was originally going to make it a one shot, but maybe I should continue? Thoughts? xD

All & any feedback is appreciated!


	2. Criminal Kisses

_2 weeks later._

It had taken days for Charlotte to overcome the incident in the locker room with Sasha, she hadn't ever expected that it would throw her brain through such a loop, but it had. And she didn't even want to recall the lucid dreams that had plagued her during the small hours of the night. Her fantasies horrified her, each one starring a certain purple haired minx without fail. She'd be damned before she EVER acknowledged the coil of attraction she had for The Boss. It just wasn't going to happen. End of. She had better things to put her attention to. Becky had dragged her all across town tonight since they had just wrapped up yet another show, it was nothing too extreme, they just hit a couple of bars, got a few drinks, hanging out like they did in the good old days. It was nice to have some semblance of normality when the bright lights and the cameras weren't around.

The hours had flown by so fast that it was already after midnight by the time they had returned to their hotel. Becky was slightly tipsy by the time that she had departed, whereas Charlotte was nearly fully sober. She held herself as a Queen even outside of the arena, she shook her head as she rounded the corner to the elevators... and then she stopped. Suddenly. No way in hell. There was only one person waiting for the metal box to reach ground floor: Sasha fucking Banks.

This had to be a joke.

Charlotte felt tension zing up her spine as she eyed the petite female, she did her best to ignore her tight fitting hotpants and tank top. It was nothing worth paying attention to anyway, or so she convinced herself. She thought fast and instinctively turned her head in search for an emergency staircase instead, anything would be an upgrade to sharing an elevator with the devil incarnate herself.

"Hey Charlotte." Came Sasha's tormenting voice, a sly grin curled onto her lips as soon as she noticed the tall blonde, she also became highly aware that the woman was refusing to acknowledge her existence at all. They both knew that she was getting the cold shoulder due to their last encounter. She just didn't know that screwing with the Queen could be so satisfying until now.

"Sasha." Charlotte greeted, but that was all she said. No smile, no eye contact; nothing.

The was a 'ting' as the elevator reached the bottom floor, both doors sliding open automatically. The Boss stepped inside, holding a certain bounce to her step, she spun around, facing the outside and let her hand hover against the door to hold it open, brown eyes landing onto the moody blonde. "Are you coming? Or should I leave your ass out here?" She smirked, kinking her brow at the growl she could swear she heard rumbling from deep in Charlotte's throat. Nothing had changed, they were picking up from where they left off 2 weeks ago.

With stiff steps, the Queen marched into the elevator and held her head high, saying nothing. If she didn't lower herself to respond then Sasha would never win. They stood shoulder to shoulder as the doors closed, the Boss hitting the button for the 7th floor and Charlotte hitting for the 10th. It seemed to take forever for the metal box to move, she grew irritated when she felt the petite female's eyes on her. Sasha was deliberately being a little shit, like always. "Will you knock it off already?"

"Ouch, someone is touchy tonight." Sasha clicked her tongue at the end of her words, and no, she did not _'knock it off',_ in fact she made a point of keeping her attention fixed purely on the 2nd generation Flair.

"That is because I would rather dig a tunnel through hell than spend a second in this elevator with you." Charlotte bit back sharply and crossed her arms over her chest. She willed herself to breathe in and out slowly to keep her temper under control.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" The Boss shook her head and chuckled. "Bitch please, you don't have to dig a tunnel to get back home."

The blonde pushed her tongue to her cheek and cast a dangerous glare at Sasha. Of course the petite female responded by flashing a coy smile at her. They stayed like that for moments on end, caught in a stare off, the hatred literally ricocheting from wall to wall. Charlotte had that murderous look again like she was ready to squeeze The Boss until she popped like a grape.

An eternity passed before the elevator came to a stop on the 7th floor and then the doors slowly parted. Sasha breathed out a dramatic sigh and reached her hand to Charlotte's face. "Sweetheart, didn't your daddy ever tell you that frowning will only give you wrinkles?" She tucked a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear and then she stepped out of the metal box. "Woo." The Boss taunted predictably and made her way along the corridor, rummaging in her pocket for her keycard.

Something snapped inside of Charlotte as she watched the girl sway with confidence to her room, a furious cell in her brain took over and she found her hand forcing between the doors before they closed. She stormed out of the elevator and headed straight for Sasha. The Boss was in the process of bringing her card to the electric lock by the time she heard someone stomping in her direction, she turned at the last possible second. The air quickly punched out of her lungs when Charlotte grabbed her by the face and smashed their lips together. Sasha was boxed against the door, moaning hard and fighting to find purchase on the blonde's hips with her hands, without dropping her keycard. Their teeth clashed and she struggled to breathe as Charlotte's tongue speared into her mouth. Alarms were ringing off: they were in the hallway. Had Flair completely lost her mind?! And since when did she become an amazing kisser?! Too many thoughts swirled in her head and then completely disbanded the microsecond she felt the woman's heavy hands paw down her lithe body.

Sasha dropped her head against the door, half aroused half annoyed that Charlotte was controlling everything, she swiped the card through the lock and opened the door, both of them stumbling straight into the room. "Charlotte, what the hell?!" She gasped, cheeks flushed and eyes practically mystified as she gazed up at her rival.

"Shut up Sasha." The blonde whisked the girl to her and connected their lips in another brutal kiss, she didn't dare to guess at which part of her brain thought this was possibly a good idea but she abandoned all rational thought when Sasha responded double time, the girl jumped up and locked her tan legs around her waist, holding an iron grip on her, strong hands fisted in her blonde mane of hair as they moved across the hotel room. Charlotte's hands wound down and grabbed the girl's pert ass.

By this stage Charlotte would be a fool to deny the hard appendage in the confines of her pants, she tossed The Boss onto the king size bed without a care in the world. Sasha glared up at her, trying to show hatred instead of lust but failing so pitifully, she was too quick, springing to a perfect sit-up and tugging the blonde to her by her belt. She ripped her shirt open and attached her lips to her abs, adorning her pale flesh with sucking kisses. Charlotte endured it, at least for a few seconds, but that was all. Too soon the Queen reclaimed control and easily shoved the girl to the mattress for a second time, she crawled upon her like a lioness closing in on it's prey.

The Boss gave her the same sore frown that stuck on her face whenever she escaped her bank statement, Charlotte's hands fumbled with the girl's denim shorts and dragged them from her legs, soon targeting her tank top next. Sasha was being handled like a ragdoll, mind ablaze in shock at how quickly her clothes were vanishing from her body, by the time that she was naked the blonde was still barely undressed. Her chest was rising hard and falling harder under the weight of the Queen's gaze. Green eyes were on her like she was a piece of meat and a twisted little part of her loved it. White hot desire spread through her, she reached out with trembling hands and pulled Charlotte's shirt from her, then her bra. It was a blur of hasty movements, each article of clothing joining the others on the floor.

"Jesus..." Sasha groaned, the woman's mouth was devouring her neck like it was going out of style, teeth chewing and biting greedily on her bronze flesh. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, skull collapsing to the pillow, limbs turning to liquid heat and feeling too heavy to move. Charlotte was bold; a lot more experienced than she had ever thought.

Charlotte thrashed her tongue over Sasha's pulse and finished the rest of the job by removing her own pants and undergarments beneath, exposing herself fully. Laying on top of a naked Sasha Banks broke her brain, it made no sense and yet was everything she had wanted. She growled impatiently when her petite rival began to wriggle back, clearly too tempted to want to see her package once and for all. She didn't feel so unnerved around her, it wasn't new, she had known about it for years. Sasha felt a rush of fresh arousal spread between her legs as she let her eyes run over the impressive length that the blonde was sporting, it was so large and heavy, and not to mention rock solid, she took delight in the fact that it was all for her. Her teeth grazed her lower lip in anticipation.

"Can you stop staring like that?" Charlotte's voice was a mess; hoarse and undignified. She was too horny to think straight.

"You've been hiding this for years, just gimme a sec." Sasha argued, she curled her hands around to rest on the Queen's back, running her thumbs over her shoulderblades to keep her steady. Charlotte hated her, but she would never hurt her. She struggled to imagine how she was going fit inside of her, she was bigger than anyone she had been with in the past. "Talk about genetically superior."

"I am. Always have been." The blonde husked arrogantly and dragged Sasha's legs around her waist, settling down against her body. "And by the time I'm done with you, I'll be The Boss too."

"Fuck you, Flair." The purple haired girl sneered in defense, remembering just how much of a cocky asshole Charlotte could be, no pun intended.

"Wrong way, sweetie." Charlotte closed her mouth around Sasha's ear, doing things with her tongue that had the female squirming and arching uncontrollably beneath her. The tip of her cock rested along her opening, she could feel the ring of muscle flutter as she jutted her hips forward ever so slowly. Sasha was tight already, she wasn't even fully sheathed inside of her and began to doubt whether she would fit or not. Her brows knitted in pure focus, because it took a shitload of control to hold herself back from ploughing straight into the girl.

"God, Charlotte," Sasha was making unintelligible sounds, "hurry up, I want you inside of me already." She tried to rotate her hips up, desperate to take Charlotte further into her. Inch by inch she felt the heavy shaft sinking into her depths, making her toes curl and her back arch like a bow. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." Her groans dissolved into chants, her brain turned to mush as the female popped into her fully and bottomed out, claiming her insides with her magnificent girth.

It took immeasurable control for Charlotte to remain still against the greedy muscles clenching around her, she gritted her teeth and let her face drop to the junction between the girl's neck and shoulder. Sasha was like velvet silk, cushioning around her cock, as hot as molten and dripping wet. She tested the waters and gave a slow grind with her hips and her lover gave another fully body arch and clawed ten painted nails into her spine. The Queen rolled forward again, and again, building a rhythm for herself as the smaller girl hurriedly tried to buck up against her, seeking friction; seeking everything.

Sasha's moans grew sinful when Charlotte took full control and suddenly started to pound into her, she rolled her head into the pillow and bit her lip to swallow a scream every time the head of the woman's cock speared into the end of her channel, at this rate there was no time or space for her muscles to contract, Charlotte was effortlessly taking charge and fucking her like she was some sex doll. Her kisses were fire to her skin, her mouth consumed any inch it found and her bigger hands were taking handfuls of her flesh at a time, squeezing, groping, claiming. She was everywhere. And the Boss was nowhere to be found on planet earth anymore.

"Who is The Boss now, Sasha?" Charlotte fisted the girl's colorful hair and yanked her head back while her cock hammered her insides with every snap of her hips.

The petite female clawed Charlotte's back venomously and turned her face to the pillow, needing something, _anything,_ to save whatever dignity she had left. She was ready to bite down on the case; to never answer _that_ question.

"Uh, uh, uh," the blonde grabbed the pillow and launched it to the floor harshly, "not this time baby."

"Charlotte!" Sasha whined desperately, her vision becoming spotty, her lover mercilessly grabbed her legs and dragged them higher around her waist and suddenly she lost all ability to speak as a deeper grind was set between them. She rolled her hips in a half circle and felt her blood rush when Charlotte's cockhead dragged on her g-spot. That was when she realized that the woman had her. She kept doing this tiny little jerk every time she sunk in as far as she could go and it had The Boss crying out senselessly.

"Who is The Boss?" The Queen demanded again as pressure spiked in her groin.

"YOU!" Sasha screamed as she hit a completely unexpected orgasm, it had been building rapidly but burst without any warning. "You are, fuck! Oh my-FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" She swore she broke the sound barrier with her wails, writhing and thrashing and clenching hungrily around Charlotte. Her vision blacked out as her muscles spasmed, she didn't even have a chance to feel the waves taper off, the blonde stayed on her and furiously rubbed her swollen clitoris with her fingers. "OH MY GOD! CHARLOTTE!" She came again, her second orgasm ripping through her twice as strong as the first, she dropped her screams and fell to mindless mewling, she was holding onto Charlotte for dear sweet life, obliterated by the pleasure taking over. She didn't care anymore, the blonde wasn't just fucking her body, she was fucking her brain.

Charlotte wasn't holding up much better, her thrusts grew short and rigid, she released a strangled grunt as she exploded inside of Sasha, cock spurting jet after jet of hot come into her depths. The girl's walls trembled around her, milking her for everything she was worth, greedily sucking more, coaxing her seed to fill her. They both grew brainless and rode out the aftershocks of their orgasm together, Sasha managed to land a delirious kiss to Charlotte's lips as she felt her cock's pulses become weaker and weaker as she emptied the last few loads she had deep into her core.

Both females became boneless, one collapsing to the bed, the other collapsing on top. The Boss no longer cared that her limbs were entangled around the Queen, neither had the energy to move. Charlotte laid her cheek to Sasha's chest, using it as a pillow, and the girl allowed it, even going as far as to cradle her head against her and running her fingers through her sweaty blonde hair. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but neither spoke.

Not for a while at least.

"My ears hurt," Charlotte grumbled in time, "did you have to scream so lou-" Sasha quickly seized her in another deep kiss and rolled them over until she was on top, after discovering that her lover was still hard inside of her. Only this time she was determined to be one in control.


	3. Lonely At The Top, Lonely At The Bottom

February 25th, night of the pay per view; Elimination Chamber. Also Ric Flair's birthday, Charlotte had spent the hours of daylight with her father, reminiscing about fond memories and taking him out for lunch. She used any stretch of excuse that she could cling to, to shake Sasha from her thoughts. It had been a couple of weeks since their last encounter, give or take passing one another near the gym during early morning work-outs. But she was always with Becky, and Sasha was with Bayley, hardly a gifted opportunity for them to discuss what had happened. Though that was all irrelevant after the results of the RAW women's championship match tonight. Yes, she had watched. The shock of seeing the girl turn on her best friend so callously would take time to untangle itself from her brain, then there was the stomach-crunching defeat to follow. It spun out of control, completely.

Hours ago she had debated on sending a message to The Boss, even just a simple _'keep your chin up'_ sort of thing. And now that didn't matter.

Sasha was here. In her hotel room. Five minutes ago she'd barged in with a no-nonsense attitude, dry tears on her cheeks, make-up smudged under her eyes. The loss had hit hard - maybe _too_ hard. Sufficed to say the blonde was completely caught off guard when the emotionally wrecked female forced her to the bed, dropped to her knees, and proceeded to take her into her mouth. Charlotte's brain rebounded out of her skull, she was embarrassed at how little encouragement it had taken for Sasha to make her hard. Because, hey, apparently her mouth was good for more than just those pretty taunts she dished out to her opponents.

Heavy moans spilled from the blonde, green eyes becoming glassy and lidded, she tipped her head back slightly and moved her hand to fist into the girl's purple hair. She couldn't gauge what was possessing Sasha but she would be damned if she ever complained. The female's mouth was sinful as it devoured her cock, her tongue dipped into the slit, lips sealing around the head. Charlotte literally felt like her brains were being sucked out, her voice broke with little noises that she had never once made in her life, which only encouraged her rival to open her throat and swallow down as much of her length as she could.

"Sasha," the blonde gasped unexpectedly, curling her strong fingers in the girl's hair, "Sasha you don't have to go so deep." She was convinced that she was doing the right thing, but no, the girl dug her nails into her hips hard as punishment. "Jesus..." She growled, half angry, half aroused. She didn't even know that this side of Sasha existed, even their hatred in the ring had its limits, but this? This was new for them. Very new.

The girl was relentless, taking Charlotte until she bumped the back of her throat, swallowing around her, dragging her teeth across her until she could feel the goddess of a woman trembling and giving the tiniest twitch with her hips. She bobbed up and down the impressive shaft of flesh without pause, loosening her jaw, attacking it like it was the reason she had lost tonight. Her nails sank sharper, she pulled the blonde by her hips, pulling her deeper and harder into her mouth over and over, showcasing her astounding resistance to gag when she took too much.

"Oh shit," Charlotte rasped, pawing at Sasha's shoulder in desperation for something to hold on to, "fuck, I'm gonna... fuck..." Words were failing her fast, but the girl knew exactly where she was at.

It happened in a blur, the blonde felt a snap in her gut when Sasha downed her once more and tongued above the base. She bit back a strangled cry and erupted, unloading herself down the girl's throat in heavy doses, she held onto her tightly and felt her swallow every last drop to the point where Charlotte could only marvel in deliriousness. The noises alone were enough to make her head spin and her insides melt, she collapsed onto the mattress, her entire world pinpointed on the hot cavern of Sasha's mouth and the things it did to her. Time was no longer a factor to her, reality hadn't caught up to her by the time that the girl finally released her with a pop.

But if she thought that it was over - no. Wrong again. Charlotte felt the muscles in her ass clench as soon as Sasha's hand seized her cock and began fisting it impatiently. "Stay hard." She ordered, voice raspy and very low from her usual sultry tone.

Charlotte lifted her head up and gawked at the petite female, nothing she could say mattered, The Boss was already making sure that she didn't lose interest, so to speak. She sat upright and suddenly grabbed Sasha by the arms, hoisting her up, stopping her. "Hey," she panted, still in the recovery process, "what is with you tonight?"

Stupid question, the answer was obvious, it had been on tv hours ago. The Boss had even trended worldwide on Twitter. Whatever was going through her right now had rocked a reaction from the rest of the world.

"Nothing," Sasha huffed and crawled onto Charlotte's lap, "I just want you to fuck me."

"And you feel like you had to barge in here and give me head to make me do it?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, legs like jello as she shifted a little and locked her arms around the girl's waist.

Angry tears began to bubble in Sasha's eyes, chest rising and falling heavily. "I don't want to talk Charlotte, okay? I just need to feel something, anything." She clung to the blonde's cheeks, digging her painted nails into the flesh and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. "I want you inside of me, right now." She commanded again.

That was when it hit Charlotte, this was all about control; Sasha's control. After such a heavy loss tonight the girl was searching desperately, pushing frantically to regain some measure of power to prove to herself that she still could. It wasn't the same as winning a live pay per view, but it was a victory of some kind. The Queen pulled her bottom lip to freedom, swiping her tongue across it once and then smashing her mouth against The Boss. She couldn't deny that the girl had stolen her thoughts the last couple of weeks, she couldn't forget how she felt, she tasted herself on her lips and inside of her mouth and she groaned in approval. Sasha became twice as feisty, wriggling her hips to free herself from the confines of her shorts, and then her underwear, kicking both to the floor. She kissed Charlotte hard, but there was something different about it. The blonde didn't entirely feel hatred, or lust, she felt need. Not a physical need. But an emotional one. Sasha needed it to be her tonight. She didn't understand why, but she liked to think that it was simply because she was superior in the bedroom as well as in the ring. Of all of the people in Sasha Banks' universe she had found her way to her door tonight. Just hers. That was something.

The girl was boiling over with pure frustration at the world, she thrashed her tongue against Charlotte's and straddled her lap, reaching a hand between them to find the solid erection that she had prayed was still there. She guided the blonde inside of her and both women moaned in unison as she sank her hips down. Her tan arms coiled around the Queen's neck, holding her, using her for support as she began grinding hard, riding herself on her lover's solid meat. Her thoughts were consumed, half by the pleasure servicing her core, half by the shame of her defeat tonight. She wanted it gone. "More," she husked, "I need more," Sasha took Charlotte's hands and guided them under her shirt to her breasts, "touch me here."

Charlotte squeezed the mounds of warm flesh in her hands and felt a spark of fresh lust when it made Sasha's lips tremble against her mouth, her breaths became so ragged and shaky. It was hot that The Boss thought she could order her around, she was even going as far as to allow her a little control, but anyone who knew the blonde knew that she had a superiority complex. And with the rate Sasha was going at she was going to destroy the two of them before either of them were ready. She risked lowering her hands and effortlessly pulled the girl's tank top up and over her head and then she proceeded to remove her bra. In return Sasha tried pawing at her own top but she easily caught her wrists and paid her a wolfish smirk. "Quit being a pest," she bumped her nose against her lover's when she heard her growl in protest, "you came to my door, remember? My bed, my rules."

And with that the Queen so effortlessly took charge, easily taking Sasha by the hips and bringing her onto the bed with a slow roll; staying connected. The only clothing Charlotte still had on was her white vest top, the smaller girl had more or less ravaged her boxers from her five seconds after invading the room tonight. If anyone else had disturbed her when she was ready to go to bed then she would have left them with a black eye, but not The Boss.

"I don't play by anyone's rules." Sasha responded firmly, already squirming beneath Charlotte, she found herself on the bottom yet again and it infuriated her, so she vented some anger by tearing the blonde's top from her.

"Hey! That was one of my favorites."

"Yeah? Well, it got in the way."

"Sasha, I swear to god," Charlotte nipped at the girl's lip lightly, "you are the one person in this world who can press on every single nerve I have."

"Funny, you looked like you were in paradise a few minutes ago," Sasha's heart skipped an entire beat when the blonde took her hands and pinned them above her head, she laced their fingers together and her eyes zeroed in on the brilliant green hues above her.

"And you are about to go to paradise now."

Sasha's breath caught in her throat, she unconsciously wrapped her legs around the female's waist and locked her ankles together. "I'm not even sure I know what that looks like anymore."

"It's not about looking; it's about feeling." Charlotte began placing feather light kisses along Sasha's jawbone. Finally, she put movement behind her hips, but she didn't give her lover the hard and fast treatment that she was so eager for. No, each thrust was slow, deep, but most importantly powerful. She dragged back until only the head of her cock was inside of the girl and then she sank forward, burrowing all the way to the hilt. She could feel Sasha squeezing against her hands, hear her moaning in unexpected delight, saw the way she closed her eyes and arched in response.

"God, Char..." Sasha felt her toes curl and began to gyrate steadily against the appendage claiming her insides once again. She hated that her angry tears had vanished, that she no longer wanted to tear everything apart, Charlotte was turning her to putty. But she could also feel just how intoxicated the Queen was if her hungry kisses were anything to go by. She lost her breath when her hot lips captured her breast; tongue teasing her to her limits of sanity. She tried pulling her hands free, but her lover wouldn't let her.

All else in the world was forgotten, Charlotte spent endless minutes fucking Sasha lazily, she doubted anyone ever had which explained why the girl became smitten with her now that every coil of pleasure was being prolonged. She found a little sweet spot buried deeply inside of her and bore into it over and over. Sasha must have been loving it, the blonde was surprised with the amount of times the girl kept stealing kisses from her between moans. And she was even more surprised at how much she liked it. They were a perfect match, just as they were in the ring, moving in unison as their bodies rocked in a steady dance of passion. It wasn't the wild ride that either of them had predicted, it had turned into something more: something deeper. Charlotte held complete control, waiting until she felt her petite lover's walls snapping tightly around her as she fell over the edge of bliss, Sasha arched, chanting the blonde's name out as a sacred prayer while the ripples of pleasure rolled down from her head and up from her toes, meeting inbetween her thighs. She was lost in her own little world where only the Queen existed. Charlotte soon joined, hitting into her second climax of the night and releasing her seed into Sasha without any thought of pulling out. She wanted to be imprinted on her insides, much like their previous encounter weeks ago.

Both women were panting by the end, their hands still sweaty and entangled, the blonde stilled her hips after giving everything she had to the girl beneath her. Charlotte gently slipped out of Sasha and rolled onto her back, laying shoulder to shoulder instead. She pressed her hand to her forehead and looked up at the ceiling as her chest rose and fell hard; skin glistening with sweat. Their relationship was screwed in too many ways to count, what were they? Friends with benefits? No, _enemies_ with benefits? It rattled her brain whenever she tried to think about it. They'd only slept with each other on two occasions, but it was becoming a pattern.

The silence became almost awkward, pushing Sasha to slowly sit up, she looked to the floor and started to spy where her clothes had fallen. The blonde noticed and raised an eyebrow, reaching out to touch the girl's thigh when she made a move to stand. "Hey," she frowned at how soft her voice sounded and quickly cleared her throat, "you don't have to leave."

Clearly the invitation took The Boss by surprise, she was left casting a wary scowl towards The Queen as though there was trickery afoot. "What?"

"I mean," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, now matching the girl's expression, "you can stay if you want, I dunno."

"You're acting weird."

"Look," the blonde's teeth gritted, patience wearing thin, "I am trying to be nice, can you just quit making this so difficult?"

Sasha kept watchful eyes on The Queen before cautiously lowering herself back to the mattress and sliding her bronze legs beneath the bed sheets. Charlotte did the same, scrunching her nose at the way the girl kept looking at her like she had just stepped off of an alien spacecraft. "We're not cuddling."

"Pfft," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "please, I don't cuddle and even if I did you would be at the bottom of the list," she flopped her head back against her pillow, "hell you wouldn't even be on the list."

The purple haired girl huffed and faced away from the blonde, pushing her cheek into the pillow. Evidently it was so much easier for her to withstand Charlotte when they were giving each other orgasms.

"So, wanna talk about what happened at the Elimination Chamber tonight?" The blonde folded her arms behind her head and let her green eyes fall on the girl's back. "Bayley isn't going to let you push her around forever, she'll bite back. Trust me, I went through the same thing with Becky years ago."

No response from Sasha.

"I'm not judging you for what you did, Banks, it was ballsy." The Queen didn't take her gaze off the silent female. She turned onto her side and used her fingers to draw lazy circles against Sasha's back. "If you want to be the best then you can't afford to let friendships weigh you down, it's lonely at the top... but I guess it's just as lonely at the bottom too, otherwise you wouldn't even be here right now."

Sasha slowly turned her head, glancing across her shoulder to the blonde. "Are you lonely?"

"Of course," Charlotte answered coolly, "the only time I'm not lonely is when I have an insufferable tiny woman barging into my room and ripping my pants off."

That one made The Boss chuckle, genuinely, she even cracked a small grin even though it was obvious she didn't want to. Though she did feel a strange sort of guilt in knowing that Charlotte was lonely, honestly she had never stopped to actually think about it because she was too busy chasing her dreams. "But you liked it?"

Charlotte's eyes rolled and she pushed her hand teasingly at Sasha's back. "What do you think? You've got one hell of a mouth on you."

For whatever reason the girl ended up reaching behind her for the Queen's hand and then she tried to drag her in closer. Charlotte went willingly and only stopped when she was pressing into Sasha's back.

"I thought we weren't cuddling?"

"We're not," Sasha dragged the blonde's arms around her waist, "this is spooning."

"It's the same thing." Even though Charlotte never passed up a chance to argue with The Boss she found their new position to be quite relaxing and so nuzzled into the side of Sasha's neck, peppering her skin with slow kisses.

"Mm," the girl moaned sensually, "you really need to stop that."

"Why?" The Queen teased.

"Because I'm starting to like it." Sasha turned her head and kissed at the blonde's jawline softly. It was insane how quickly they had gone from arguing to chilling.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up in the morning?" Charlotte asked and let her arms curl around The Boss securely.

"Do you want me to be?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing ever..."

Both women finally found each other with their lips and fell into an intoxicating kiss, and for the first time of the night Sasha thought that maybe being here with Charlotte was a fair tradeoff for adding yet another loss to her career tonight. _Just maybe._


End file.
